Highschool Days
by IcyBetrayal
Summary: She spent most of her middle school days being ridiculed and teased. She endured it day after day. One day, she moves away, vowing to come back. She keeps that promise, but returns a different person. AU. Pairings undecided.
1. The Misfit

Sorry. I had writer's block. And I just had this idea. I always just have this idea. Argh.

Once again, I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Misfit

* * *

**

Laughter echoed around the hallways of the middle school. Everywhere, boys and girls turned to look and laughed. A young girl stumbled as she was pushed into the lockers and the books in her arms were strewn over the floor.

"Go away. Nobody wants to see your face, freak!" Golden eyes danced with hidden glee as he leered at the girl fallen at his feet. His silver hair was tied in back with a hair tie and he wore top of the line designer clothes.

The girl's eyes watered from behind her thick glasses. She frantically shook her head to reel them in, sending her pigtails flopping around.

"No! No! Stop it!" She cried when the boy stepped on the books.

"Why? You are a freak, an abomination of nature! You shouldn't even be in this school, you beggar! How long does it take for your parents to work in order to send you here? Do they save up every single penny?" The young boy taunted.

Others in her grade joined in the attack, jeering and laughing at the small girl.

"Yeah! Beggars shouldn't even be here! Go back where you belong, in the ghettos!"

"Scram! You little nerd! You give our school a bad name! People dressed in rags like you don't belong here!"

The mocking continued, sending the poor girl into shame. She courageously bore the teasing and heckling until she tore away from the crowd. The taunting followed her.

"Aww! You scared her Inuyasha! Sheesh, what a coward!"

"Great job Inuyasha! That'll show her not to run into you. She didn't get any dirt from her rags on your clothes did she?"

The girl looked back in time to see the crowd congratulating the popular young boy. He had what most didn't. He was boyishly handsome loaded with money. He had a fan club that support every single decision that he made and tons of friends.

The young girl didn't. In the 7th grade of an extremely well off school, people like her just didn't fit. She was dubbed the beggar and the nerd, only able to attend the school because of her straight A+ grades since she couldn't afford the tuition. And unlike the popular girls in her grade, she was underdeveloped and lacked the necessities.

The girl sniffled and wiped a few stray tears angrily away. She wouldn't cry because of them.

"Kagome! Are you okay!" A young girl and guy ran up to her from their classroom.

"Oh my god! I heard was happened. He didn't hurt you did he?" The girl asked worriedly when she reached her.

Kagome shook her head sadly at the girl. "It's okay Sango. It won't matter any longer."

"Of course it will! Miroku, tell Inuyasha to stop picking on Kagome! She's is not a coward, she's the bravest person I ever met!" Sango demanded of the purple eyed boy.

"Well, I…" Miroku stumbled with his words.

"It's okay. Like I said, it won't matter. Nothing will." Kagome sighed and drew something from her pocket.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess I really am a coward."

Kagome shook her head at Sango's protest and handed them each a small link chain with a small cat trinket attached to it.

"Here. This is to remind you of me. Thank you for sticking at my side everyday and being my best friends. I'll always remember you even if you don't remember me."

Sango and Miroku looked at the chain confused. "What? Why?"

Kagome smiled weakly through teary eyes. "My mom's moving back with my dad to Kyoto tomorrow. I'm going to be with my twin sister and younger siblings now. I won't have to put up with everybody at school now and you two will be free from me."

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango whispered and hugged her. "I understand. You'll always be my best friend. I'll wear this forever."

Miroku fingered the chain and slipped it on, then smiled at Kagome. "I'll never forget you either. The others were wrong. You'll the best person I've ever had the chance to meet."

The two of them walked Kagome back to her small apartment. They shared happy moments and memories, reminiscing they're good times and trials they shared together. Finally, it was time for Sango and Miroku to go.

"I promise I'll never forget you!" Sango cried.

Kagome smiled sadly, but didn't answer. Instead, she set the two of them together.

"Promise me this. You'll be together forever. Even with Miroku groping others, promise me you'll get together," Miroku and Sango blushed, each avoiding the other's eyes. "I know you two are good for each other and I know you both like each other. So promise me."

Miroku and Sango shared a look, than laughed. "Sure Kagome. Thanks."

The two walked off, arms linked together. Kagome watched them with a bittersweet smile.

"I wish you two have a great relationship to come. You'll forget about me sooner or later, but I'll be back. I swear it."

**(5 years later)**

"So is this it, Kagome?"

"Sure is, Kikyo. We're here guys!"

Two nearly identical girls stepped from the car and surveyed the area. The only differences separating the two were the cerulean eyes and darker wavy hair that Kagome had compared to the icy grey eyes and brown straight hair Kikyo had. Otherwise, they both looked almost exactly the same.

Four younger children, two boys and two girls stepped out and awed at the scene.

Their home was beautiful!

Recently orphaned because of a car crash that killed both their parents, Kagome and Kikyo had inherited their father's large company and the custody of all four children. They had decided that Kyoto reminded them to much of their parents, so they decided to return to Tokyo, which Kagome was slightly familiar with.

The six started up the stairs leading to the shrine while they waited for the movers to carry the furniture up. Throughout the morning, they unpacked and arranged the house to their liking. The shrine had 6 bedrooms with adorning bathrooms, 2 guestrooms, a huge living room, gourmet kitchen, family room, dining room and countless other rooms. It even had a huge open plain and forest at the back. The shrine actually seemed more like a mansion than an ordinary shrine.

"This is perfect!" Kikyo congratulated Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she watched the four children organize their rooms.

"Yeah. I know Kik. Tomorrow, we'll go register ourselves at the Shikon Private School."

"Say, isn't that the school you were at before you moved back to us five years ago?" Kikyo questioned. "They didn't treat you to well there, did they?"

Kagome's blue eyes darkened to an icy blue pitch. "No. They didn't. The situation will be different for Souta and Kaede. They're better off. I only had 2 friends, and I was considered the loser and nerd. I promised I'd be back though, so here I am."

Kikyo laughed. "Show them you're stuff Kags! You're not that small nerdy girl anymore; you're a lean, mean fighting machine! With the brains and looks to go with it!"

Kagome's eyes immediately brightened and she laughed with Kikyo. "Yeah. I know. So we're going with tomorrow's schedule?"

"Yep! Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Yea yea yea. Writer's block. Please review. 


	2. Warnings

Hello! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter. sorry if there isn't much action here, it's just some bonding time between sistas! Yes, I think I will dedicate this chapter to my dear sister, Sherry. It's always nice to have a little sister sometimes!

* * *

**Warnings**

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the west, illuminating the wide expanses of the neighborhood. Everything was peaceful and quiet in the earliest of mornings as the birds had yet to awaken. As the rays shone past the shrine, it cast 2 long shadows across the dew spotted grass.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome sighed as she turned to look at Kikyo, whose grey eyes shone slightly silver from the morning rays.

Kikyo nodded and turned back to observe their new surroundings. They had woken up early and left the four children asleep to explore their new home, which was bigger than they had imagined. Beyond the shrine house and now what seemed a rather small field, they followed pebbled paths through the forest which forked to the left and right around an ancient looking well. They followed the right, which lead to an archery field, horse stables and a small lake with a dock. On the way back, they took the left path up a small mountain. When they reached the top, they noticed that the rather wealthy neighborhood was located nearby a huge mountain range, yet built on a rather flat plane of land, with the exception of the small forest mountain on their property.

Kagome and Kikyo didn't mind though. The hill gave a very nice view of the surrounding mansions, not to mention a spectacular view of the sunrise. Kagome and Kikyo could see everything, which was why they decided to climb up a rather large oak tree and lounge on one of the sturdy branches.

"It's definitely different." Kikyo remarked. Her eyes followed the streetlamps as one by one, they slowly blink out. She noticed that neighborhood was surrounded by tall gates and a sparse forest, for protection she surmised. There were four openings, on the north, south, east and west, which incidentally divided the neighborhood into four parts. It also started with smaller properties on the outskirts near the gates then gradually grew in proportions when it neared the center.

Kagome followed the trail of Kikyo's eyes and laughed. "Guess we're the center of this rich man's club!"

And she was right. Their shrine was located smack dab in the middle of the neighborhood, surrounded by all sides by four huge and impending mansions.

"Jeez. And it seems our little shrine is actually the small of these houses…err mansions." Kikyo corrected herself. There was no way she could refer to them as houses. Even the smallest of the dwellings in the neighborhood had twice as much living space and twice as many rooms compared to theirs.

"But they don't have as much land. The only reason I brought this shrine was…well, it was the only one on sale. I wonder why? There's so much wildlife and free space!" Kagome told Kikyo, who nodded.

"But then again, Kagome, they aren't like us."

Kagome laughed. "It's not MY fault those rich snobs don't appreciate wildlife."

"And have legions of servants at their every beckoning and command." Kikyo added and giggled. Why people would be so lazy, she didn't know. People had their own body's; they could very well help themselves to what they wanted.

Kagome stared at one of the four mansions that surrounded their shrine. "I remember back then…"

Kikyo listened carefully. Although she had heard about the school often, she always paid attention to what Kagome was saying about it. They were back in the neighborhood now, and it would be best if she got at least some information concerning the school and the surrounding environment.

"That Mansion," Kagome pointed to the one directly east of the house. "This one belonged to Sango…she's what kept me going through the middle school." Kagome sighed, remembering the last moments with Sango. She had set her up with Miroku. Kagome hoped they were still together. She hoped, simply hoped that they still wore it. She looked at her own wrists, which dangled an exact replica of what she gave the two. Their whole family wore one. It was their symbol.

"They should be wearing these bracelets" Kagome said. "Sango and Miroku were the only ones I gave them to."

Kikyo understood what Kagome was thinking. "I know they still are." She reassured her twin. "Now, you wanna tell me about the other three?"

Kagome looked at the remaining three mansions without flinching. She had bad memories concerning those particular ones…

"Sure." Kagome didn't allow the emotions to hinder her. She was going to that school, and she would show them what retribution would bring.

'_Satisfaction will be mine…_'

"I'll start with a small introduction of the school system. From what I remember, these four mansions belong to the wealthiest and most influential men and women of Japan. The children inherited this, and it's what controls the school. They have the most power amongst the school, which ironically is split into four sections. And the leaders, which all have equal power, live…"

"In those four mansions." Kikyo came to the conclusion.

Kagome nodded. "That's how it was. Simple as that. Power was everything here. Now about who commands the power…"

It was a shame that, only because of money, that the school was controlled by those select few. Kagome wasn't saying it was bad if the people were of decent sorts…but man…if someone was a complete jackass? Now that would suck! And it really did in her case.

"Sango and her younger brother, Kohaku, commands the East. Whoever lives in that territory is generally under those two's ruling while in school, and out of it. Sango and Kohaku are generally really lenient, and let people hang out with occupants in other territories. That's why she made friends with me so easily."

Kikyo felt a little more respect for Sango now. Kagome had always said a lot of kind things about her, but now that she knew in detail that Sango also had power and still befriended Kagome in her past state. That said a lot.

"Now the South is commanded by Kagura and Kanna…" Kagome halted. "I should warn you that they are the children of Naraku."

Kikyo smirked. "I know. I've looked up quite a bit about this school and who lives in this neighborhood. We're gonna have a lot of trouble keeping our identity secret."

Kagome looked at the morning sky. "I know. But I promised I'd be back."

"I understand. It's no problem. We've handled worse than this!"

Kagome smiled at Kikyo's optimism. "Well, since you know about the occupants, I just brief through them. Koga controls the Northern territories. He's was a bit on the…wolfish side."

"Up close and personal?"

"No. Just plain… 'I'll make you my WOMAN!' Kinda thing."

Kikyo burst out laughing. "That's great! Talk about shallow. At least he isn't like Miroku. Didn't you say he was a lecher?"

Kagome nodded sharply. "Yep. He was, and I think he always will be. Now he's the one who's up close and personal."

"I think it'll be easy to keep our identity secret!" Kikyo verified.

Kagome shook her head. "There are a few with brains in that school, like Sesshoumaru for example." Kagome took a deep breath and continued. She never really did like talking about them. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Those two ruled the western territory, which was the biggest of the four and also the most powerful, concerning the adults. Just because of that, they were given almost supreme power." Kagome wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms together. "They were never very nice to me."

Kikyo twitched. "Damn…talk about stupid." She really did hate how Kagome was treated. Even though they were separated for almost three years, they had done some intense bonding when Kagome returned. And she meant intense. There was nothing that the other didn't know about each other, and each were tied as only twins could be. The only think about Kagome that was a bit cloudy was the time when they were separated. Kikyo vowed to aid Kagome in her return, nobody could hurt her twin and get away with it.

"Well, neither was anybody else for that matter." Kagome shrugged, know that now, everything would be different. "Even when Sango was my friend, her territory still rejected me. It was universal, probably because the other three territories were so against me being foreign. It screwed up their school system."

Kikyo snorted. "Yah, and I think we are going to screw the school system over again!"

Kagome blinked owlishly, than giggled. "I suppose you're right! I still don't belong in any of them. Neither do you, nor the children. Whoops." Kagome said sarcastically.

The two of them cackled. "Chaos! It's such a great, great pastime."

Kagome smirked at Kikyo, who gave a grin right back. Nobody was going to bully them, regardless of power. Nobody could do a single thing. And that was that.

"Let's go. We should register today. We're already behind schedule, since that stupid moving company was late. I should talk to their manager…" Kagome trailed off, then shrugged. "Oh well. It's too bad since that school started today…"

Kikyo gave an unladylike snort. "So?"

"Exactly. Just telling ya. I wonder how much it has changed…"

The two walked off, each lost in their own thoughts. But both were echoing the same thoughts.

'Just you wait. Retribution will be ours. Chaos... Let the games begin!'

And so it would.

* * *

So? What do you think? Just some thoughts on what'll happen when these two hit the school. Makes your mind whirl, doesn't it? Any grand ideas? Suggestions are greatly appreciated! You can email me if you wanna help too.

Please review!

-Icybetrayal


	3. Not a Chapter! sry

Please note! This is not a chapter!

I'm sorry for doing this…but I'm stuck!

There are three choices I'm considering:

**One:** Normal Highschool. No magic whatsoever, but some violence involving weapons that they use normally. Ex: Sango and her boomerang. This option is mainly for my friends…cause they want a normal highschool story, except that I'm not normal and will find a way to tweak the story.

**Two:** Some type of magic school which involves demons, half demons and abnormal humans – such as Sango, Miroku - who are monks, demon slayers and mikos… This might be a little more interesting because the school's rules would be tweaked to it would accommodate the types of injuries that demons could do. Of course, this world would have a lot of problems since full blooded demons hate humans and half demons, and vise versa. So a lot of ways the story could turn with this option.

**Three:** Once again a normal highschool, but the world they live in involves demons who are hidden from society. Only a select few know of demons and the mysteries that surround them! Yessirree…this option would probably be the hardest to write, but hey! It's an option that I'm willing to try.

Thanks! And I'm really sorry for doing this, but I going crazy here! I have no idea which way I should turn. Option 1? 2? Or 3?

Please help! It's greatly appreciated.

-Icybetrayal


End file.
